Kind of Like Romeo and Juliet
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: One-shot. Rogue’s POV. I sigh softly; yes we are like a tragedy just like Romeo and Juliet. I bet this is how Juliet felt when she woke to find her lover had poisoned himself; her heart broke in two for what she couldn’t have. ROMY


A/N: This is just a little something that popped into my head so I decided to write it. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Originally published: October 16, 2008 (Originally published under Descendant of Doom)

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men but if I did, I would definitely want to own Remy but that's just me. I also don't own Romeo and Juliet, that belongs to Shakespeare after all.

**Kind Of Like Romeo and Juliet**

It's almost poetic, I think. Kind of like a strange twist of Romeo and Juliet. A girl destined to never be touched, never to be loved due to her poisonous skin. That's me; that is my life. I figured I was never meant to be loved; no one would dare come close enough to me for fear of their life. Of course, he would have to come in. One man willing to grab my hand, challenge me to absorb him into my own body. He was the only one to ever do that and I have a feeling he will be the only one who ever will.

Of course much like Romeo and Juliet's story, my own story would have to be something akin to a tragedy written by Shakespeare himself. Despite my hardest I fell in love with him, he was first my enemy then my friend and then the man I loved but could never touch. To top it off, he had to love me in return. He had to love me like no other. A constant untouchable tango between us; it would be a never ending waltz with us. The one man, who could have any woman he wanted, wanted me and me alone. The one person he could never touch and he loved me like crazy and he had to be crazy enough to love me.

Even now I'm sitting here and he's across the room staring at me with those burning red eyes. Blood moons on a starless night sky, again poetic. I'm sounding too much like a lovesick fool then the normal woman I am but I can't help it right now.

He flicks those cards in his hand, shuffling, always shuffling, and always moving. I've wondered if his hands would move with such fluidity over skin, over my skin. I glance around the room to find everyone else has left and I suddenly feel the tension grow. He notices it and stands, moving in that slow purposeful saunter he has. He gives me one of those half smiles, half smirks that use to irritate me and now make me melt.

I stiffen slightly as he sits beside me and immediately he pulls me into his chest. I know this is the closest I can ever get to him and I revel in the moments he does this. His fingers sweep through my hair, his fingers a breath away from my poisonous skin. He's always taking chances like that.

"Chère?" He asks and I turn slightly in his arms to look at him. I shake my head, taking my hand placing it between him and me, before planting a kiss there. He pulls my hand away, leaving us a breath away. "I can take it." I know he's serious if he's talking in first person. I hesitate; I know what happens every time my skin touches another as does he. He doesn't let me hesitate long as he crushes our lips together. I delight in the feel of his lips against mine for the briefest moments. The taste of his lips, of his skin and then I feel the tug of my power. His arms wrap tightly around my waist as I pull away from his unconscious form.

I lay my head on his chest, his memories floating around in my head. I won't leave him here alone despite the fact anyone could find us lying here. I sigh softly; yes we are like a tragedy just like Romeo and Juliet. I bet this is how Juliet felt when she woke to find her lover had poisoned himself; her heart broke in two for what she couldn't have, what she could never have again. Of course she wasn't the poison herself and I am.

I sigh knowing I can never give him exactly what he wants or needs for that matter. It breaks my heart to know I love him so much but we are blocked by the most powerful barrier in the world, by what the rest of the world takes for granted. An untouchable love, it's poetic and tragedy in one but that's my love, that's my life. I'm the untouchable girl whom was to be unloved but I had to find the brave prince who fell in love with that girl and he loves with all his heart.

I smile a little at that. An untouchable love, a love everlasting though, it won't fade in anyway and with that thought I curl up further in my love's arms. My love, my life and my hope, all mine. I close my eyes feeling the pull of sleep and I know somewhere in my subconscious, there is a hidden secret I can't quite tap into or fathom at this point in time. It's like a glimmer of hope and a happy ending. At that thought, I fall asleep in my love's arms, feeling very much loved and very quite unlike Juliet.

**The End **

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you liked it as I have been considering writing a chapter story for this pairing. Please review.


End file.
